Cuddle Buddies
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: In which Marinette just wants something to cuddle and Chat Noir is willing to step up to the mark. Pure Marichat fluff.


It amazed Adrien how Marinette couldn't go anywhere without half a room falling in love with her.

It was a glorious sunny Saturday and it had been decided amongst their friends that they would spend it at the local animal rescue centre's open day. Marinette was currently surrounded by a flock of eager, lovable, dogs of all ages, sizes, and breeds.

Not that she minded, Marinette looked equally besotted as the dogs as she made a point to pet and nuzzled each and every one of them.

" _Oooooh_!" she cooed as she nuzzled into a golden retriever. "Who's a handsome boy? You are, yes you are! Oh yes you are!

"Girl," Alya shook her head fondly, "I don't know how you can be so comfortable round all these animals after today's Akuma."

Adrien and Nino shuddered in agreement at that.

Hawk Moth's most recent nightmare had been one of the volunteers at the rescue centre. Furious and upset with the lack of adoptions and donations – and Chloe's condescending anti-animal fur attitude did very little to help – they had tried to turn everyone into a dog or cat before unleashing all the rescued animals into the streets, and then tried to 'adopt' Chat Noir in the most humiliating way possible.

Adrien could honestly say he would be happy to never see a furry creature again after today which was a shame because he always wanted a dog or a cat.

But Marinette – who claimed to have been turned into a white poodle during the Akuma attack and that was why she went missing – looked as if she would rather die than be parted from these strays that were all pawing at her for attention.

"How could I _not_?!" Marinette cried out as she scratched beneath a friendly spaniel's chin. "They're all so cute! If I could I would take them all home with me!"

"You're so nice," Adrien said admiringly. Marinette's cheeks were suddenly stained with bright pink splotches as she steadfastly focused on petting all the dogs to form a reply. This only made her more adorable and endearing to the room. "I wish I could adopt a pet today," he added wistfully. His father though would never let him. Animal fur got everywhere after all. "Have you decided which one you're going to adopt."

"I can't adopt any of them!" Marinette said miserably. "I live above a bakery it would violate so many health and safety codes! And Mum and Dad said it would be really unfair to any animal to keep them locked in the flat all day. Ooh – _Kitty_!"

Adrien flushed and spluttered as he was on the verge of shouting ' _ **I'm not Chat Noir**_!' for all the world to hear when Marinette had suddenly scooped up a small tabby cat that lovingly rubbed it's cheek against hers.

"Oh aren't you just the most beautiful and adorable and sweetest thing?" Marinette cooed quietly to the cat. "Oh yes, you are! Oh yes, you are! Oh yes, you are!"

The cat purred loudly in reply.

Adrien tried to ignore the weird, twisty, unsettled angry feeling rising slowly in his chest at the sight of his friend pouring affection and love on another cat.

 _Why doesn't Chat Noir get behind the ear scratches like that,_ _ **hmm**_ _?!_

"So if you could have a pet, any pet you like," Nino grinned, oblivious to Adrien's inner turmoil, "what would you get?"

"A cat!" Marinette replied immediately and Adrien grinned as he puffed his chest out. _Yes,_ he thought proudly to himself, _we cats were_ _ **paw**_ _some after all_. "No!" Marinette shook her head rapidly. "Wait, a _dog_! No a _bunny_! No, I've changed my mind again! A Guinea Pig, or a hamster or a gerbil or a ferret or….or…or… _I don't know_!" Marinette wailed. "Something fluffy and adorable and cuddly! I just want someone to cuddle!"

And it was this reason why Adrien was about to do something utterly stupid.

He had given it absolutely no thought whatsoever when he demanded Plagg to transform him and he was definitely not thinking when he leaped from rooftop to rooftop through the streets of Paris on this fine summer evening, and he absolutely had no comprehensive and intelligent thought when he landed softly on his feet on Marinette Dupain-Cheng's balcony.

" _Chat Noir_!" Marinette gasped as she clutched her chest. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well," he grinned, "I heard that a fair Princess was seeking out a stray for cuddles and companionship, and I thought I would offer up my services."

Marinette blushed so deeply that for a terrifying moment he was convinced her head would explode. " _Meep_!" she squeaked incoherently.

And then there was this painfully long silence as Marinette stared up at him with her big, wide, beautiful, blue eyes as her face slowly turned redder and redder at every turn of a never-ending second. It was then when he began to regret his impulsive, reckless, _stupid_ offer that he hadn't thought through for a single _micro-second_ as he could see his easy, comfortable, companionship with Marinette go down the drain. And if she didn't speak to either Chat Noir or Adrien, then _how would he ever get to talk to her again?!_

It was just on the tip of his tongue to tell her if was just joking or to forget it when suddenly –

" _Oomph_!"

He staggered backwards under the full force of Marinette's body weight. He flailed about ridiculously as he managed to catch his footing before falling backwards completely or worse over the balcony and taking Marinette to their deaths together.

Marinette had managed to wrap herself him entirely as her arms were entwined round his neck and her legs had circled his waist. There wasn't a single inch of space between them as she also manged to plaster herself against him. She had then buried her face into the crook of his neck and sighed blissfully as she relaxed completely against him.

She was the only person to ever melt in his arms like that.

Like she trusted him _completely_.

He grinned, utterly delighted.

His owns arms slowly wrapped themselves round her as he breathed in that heavenly cookie scent that never left her. He could feel her smile blossoming against his collarbone and grinned even more as he nuzzled her hair and took in the flowery smell he had yet to identity.

 _Yes,_ he thought happily, _this is_ _ **purr**_ _-fection_.

"I hope you know," Marinette's voice came out muffled against him, "that I'm _**never**_ letting you go."

"I can live with that."


End file.
